My Enemy
by Kimoto Yuuhi
Summary: Naruto patah hati ditolak oleh Sakura. Namun ternyata dia tidak menyerah, dia pun sampai menyamar menjadi perempuan untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati. Tetapi sepertinya tidak mudah, karena musuhmu yang malah menyukaimu/SasuNaru


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My Enemy

-Kimoto Yuuhi-

Rated T

Warning: BL, Sho-ai, Dll

SasuNaru, NaruHina

Romance & Humor

.

.

Don't like Don't Read

.

Naruto patah hati ditolak oleh Sakura. Namun ternyata dia tidak menyerah, dia pun sampai menyamar menjadi perempuan untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati. Tetapi sepertinya tidak mudah, karena musuhmu sendiri malah menyukaimu..

.

.

"Aku tidak mau."

Itu hanya tidak kata. Tapi sakitnya tak terkira di hati. Singkat jelas dan padat memang kata-kata yang keluar dari gadis berambut merah muda ini pada laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di depannya sambil menyodorkan seikat bunga.

"K-kau bercanda kan Sakura." Naruto namanya. Ia coba menegarkan hatinya dan masih tak percaya kata-kata gadis yang ia sukai dari kecil itu.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Aku bilang tidak mau!" Gadis keturunan Haruno itu pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Sakura lari sekencang-kencangnya dari kerumunan yang sedari tadi mengurubungi mereka berdua. Tentu saja Sakura merasa malu.

Rasanya seperti ada ribuan petir yang menyambar hati Naruto. Perlahan kerumunan orang yang berada di sekitar Naruto juga pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan ada yang mencacinya. Tapi semua itu tak sebanding dengan rasanya ditolak orang yang kau sukai.

Apa dia salah? Bisa jadi. Menembak putri KIHS yang terkenal sejagat sekolah. Gadis yang mempunyai banyak penggemar dan dia juga pintar. Sementara dia apa? Hanya siswa bodoh yang suka diolok orang, dan sering keluar masuk ruang BK? Antara nekat dan greget memang.

Dari semua kerumunan yang sudah pergi itu, tinggalah seorang gadis yang diam berdiri di dekat sana. Gadis berambut indigo itu nampak murung. Ekspresi wajah yang sama dengan ekspresi wajah Naruto. Perlahan ia mendekati Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Naruto-kun?" Ucap gadis bernama Hinata itu sambil memegang pundak Naruto. Orangnya masih cengo.

Benar apa kata Hinata. Harusnya dia mendengarkan perkataan Hinata sebelumnya. Ia harus ngaca terlebih dahulu sebelum menembak Sakura.

Naruto berdiri tertunduk. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"SIALAN!" Naruto membanting seikat bunga mawar merah yang tadinya untuk Sakura itu. Kemudian berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

"Naruto-Kun, tunggu!" Hinata menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Lalu ia pun melihat ke bawah. Melihat nasib bunga cantik tanda cinta itu yang tergeletak di lantai. Tangannya perlahan menjulur untuk meraihnya.

.

.

.

"Hiks-Hiks Huwee.."

"Sudahlah Naruto. Lagian itu salahmu juga. Orang sepertimu mana mau diterima Sakura." Ucap Laki-laki berambut mangkok pada temannya yang sedang menangis sesenggukan di bahunya yang bau itu. Bau keringet maksudnya. Siswa kesayangan guru Guy itu mencoba menenangkan sohib sehidup sematinya.

"Benar kata Lee! Kalau aku jadi Sakura, aku juga menolakmu. Ih gak level!" Kali ini giliran Kiba yang menenangkan, walau dari kata-katanya terdengar malah merendahkan Naruto. Tiba-tiba muncullah perempatan di kepala Naruto.

"Kalian ini teman macam apa sih? Bagaimana tidak sedih kalau kalian mengejekku. Dan kau Kiba, lagian siapa juga yang mau nembak kamu? Emang aku maho apa?" Naruto pun mencaci maki teman tidak tahu dirinya itu.

"Memangnya kau sebegitu maunya yah dengan Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Naruto. Dari kata-katanya saja terdengar begitu lemah.

"T-tentu saja hiks, aku ini kurang tampan apa sih?" Ujar Naruto yang masih sesenggukan sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang terdapat sepasang tiga garis mirip kumis kucing itu.

"Benar, kau kurang tampan. Kurang banyak malah." Celetuk Kiba. Lagi.

"Bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa mendapat Sakura-chan?!" Seru Naruto emosi. Kali ini ia mencoba mengabaikan ucapan kurang ajar dari sahabat yang mempunyai tato di pipinya itu.

"Menurutku sih, kalau mau diterima oleh seorang perempuan. Kau harus mengerti dirinya dulu. Jangan sampai kau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ia sukai. Bisa-bisa kau di black-list duluan." Akhirnya Gaara membuka pikiran pintarnya. Padahal ia belum tahu apa-apa tentang perempuan, sok-sok'an menasihati Naruto. Mungkin daripada Naruto terus merengek.

"Nah, Gaara benar. Lagian jangan langsung nembak dulu. Pedekate aja belum, gimana mau diterima?" Sahut Lee setuju dengan ucapan Gaara. Laki-laki terpintar dari geng semprul ini.

"Benarkah itu?" Naruto mulai mengelap air matanya yang sudah meleleh ke pipinya.

"Itu benar. Masih ada harapan untukmu Naruto-kun. Bertemanlah dulu dengan Sakura-Chan. Lihat apa yang disukainya." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Benar juga sih, tapi kukira…"

"Apa?" Tanya mereka berempat berbarengan.

"..Dia membenciku, HUWEE!"

Mereka berempat pun sweatdroped. Cara apa lagi yang mereka bisa lakukan untuk sahabat sejati mereka? Masa ia mau jawab menyerah. Mereka bisa mati. Sekali kata Naruto HARUS. Itu berarti wajib.

"TING" Tiba-tiba keluarlah bohlam yang terang dari kepala Gaara.

"Aku punya ide! Mungkin kau memang tidak bisa berteman dengannya, tapi dirimu yang lain bisa." Ucap Gaara ambigu.

"Hah?!" Tanya Naruto tidak mudeng dengan ucapan orang berIQ 160 itu. Otak Pentium satunya mana bisa nyambung.

"Jadi begini.." Gaara pun pelan-pelan menjelaskan rencananya pada Naruto.

.

.

.

"APAH?!" Serunya tak percaya.

"Yee. Kau ini, mau apa tidak? Terserah padamu sekarang." Gaara melipat tangannya di depan dadanya sekarang. Sambil memejamkan mata pandanya.

"Pfftt.. hahaha.." Gelak tawa pun meledak dari mulut Lee dan Kiba.

"Menjadi wanita? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

"Boleh juga. Mungkin kau kurang tampan untuk jadi laki-laki, tapi bisa jadi cantik bila menjadi perempuan.. haha." Ucap Lee yang tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Tak lama bogeman mentah pun mendarat di kepala mangkok milik Lee.

"Tidak mau." Emosi Naruto membuang mukanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Perempuan pasti akan sama-sama mengerti dengan perempuan. Kau bisa menjadi teman perempuannya." Ujar Hinata mencoba menahan tawa.

Naruto termenung memikirkan keputusannya. Bukankah ia telah berjanji di dalam hatinya, kalau ia akan selalu berjuang dengan cara apapun untuk mendapatkan Sakura? Tapi tidak begini juga sih caranya. Huftt sungguh sekarang terjadi perang batin di dalam diri Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Duh, mereka lama sekali." Gumam Naruto sambil jalan bolak-balik di depan rumahnya.

Naruto bersumpah tak akan pernah melakukan hal bodoh ini lagi. Benar. Naruto menyetujui rencana Gaara untuk mendekati Sakura. Yaitu pura-pura menjadi perempuan di pesta dansa nanti. Mungkin dengan menghadirkan sosok perempuan, Naruto bisa melihat apa yang disukainya. Sekaligus pendekatan lah.

Sekolahnya memang mengadakan pesta dansa malam nanti. Hampir tiap tahun Konoha International High School mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan hari jadi sekolah tersebut. Namun jujur saja, geng semprul ini datang hanya untuk numpang makan. Mau dansa sama siapa? Mereka kan jones akut stadium 4. #kayak saya enggak aja yah XD

Rencananya pulang sekolah, mereka akan menyusun segala rencana. Mulai dari pakaian, dandanan, dan strategi. Naruto sampai jijik jika membayangkannya. Pakai gaun wanita dengan belahan rendah? Pakai highheels? Pakai make up? HOOEK. Namun semua rasa malunya itu ditelan mentah-mentah, demi Pujaan hati terjintah.

"Yo Naruto!" Sapa Kiba di luar gerbang rumahnya. Ternyata di sana juga sudah ada Hinata, Gaara, dan Lee. Sahabat sejati yang siap untuk Naruto kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Akhirnya kalian datang," Naruto tak lama langsung membuka gerbang rumahnya. Mempersilahkan tamunya itu untuk masuk.

"Silakan, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Lee pun langsung lompat ke sofa milik rumah Naruto. Ia duduk sambil mengangkat kakinya ke meja dengan tidak sungkan. Diambilnya remot tv dan dinyalakannya alat komunikasi audiovisual di depan sofa tersebut.

"Kayak rumahmu saja sih, Lee." Kata Kiba menyindir Lee.

"Sudah-sudah. Kita tidak boleh lama-lama. Acaranya kan jam delapan malam." Hinata menatap jam dinding yang jarumnya menunjuk angka 6 itu. Hinata, Gaara, dan Kiba sekarang sedang menenteng kantong plastic yang entah isinya apa. Tapi dijamin Naruto bergidik ketika melihatnya.

"GYAA!"

Teriak Naruto pun menggelegar di rumahnya sendiri. Beruntung ayah ibunya sedang pergi keluar kota, kalau tidak. Bisa benjol kepala kuningnya tersebut. Ia menatap horror dress berwarna putih yang sedang ditenteng Kiba.

"I-itu." Ucap Naruto terbata-bata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dress laknat itu.

"Apa? Oh ini, ini bajumu." Kiba pun menampilkan evil smirk miliknya.

Bayangkan saja, dress itu memang berlengan, panjang malah. Tapi busana itu panjangnya hanya sampai pertengahan paha Naruto. Alhasil gaun ini nantinya akan menampilkan paha burik milik Naruto.

"Ayo sekarang buka bajumu." Kiba mulai menghampiri Naruto dengan tampang err.. Mesum bisa dibilang.

"UWAA! Jangan mendekat!"

Naruto memundurkan langkahnya. Entah mengapa kedua tangannya justru disilangkan didepan dadanya. Tapi sayang sekali ia sudah membentur tembok rumahnya. Naruto terpojokkan oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Ada apa denganmu sih, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Dasar mesum! Aku ini kan masih normal!" Hinata dan Gaara pun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah sahabat mereka itu. Sementara Lee? Masih asik nonton acara tv kesukaannya yaitu Narto Syaifuddin.

"Ah, lupakan! Aku bisa pakai ini sendiri." Diserobotnya dress putih tersebut dari tangan laki-laki peyuka anjing tersebut. Tak lama, laki-laki keturunan Uzumaki itu bergegas masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Ah, orang itu aneh sekali." Gumam Kiba sambil mendesah pelan.

"Kalian semua tunggu saja di sini. Aku akan mendandani Naruto-kun secantik mungkin." Hinata merasa sangat senang sekali bisa mendandani orang. Iris lavendernya berkali-kali berbinar saat ia membayangkan betapa cantiknya Naruto nanti.

.

.

Setelah berlama-lama kemudian.

.

"Naruto, Hinata. Cepatlah! Sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan. Sementara kau kan belum pengarahan." Gaara mulai mengetuk pintu kamar bocah rubah itu. Pasalnya sudah hampir satu jam empunya tidak pernah keluar.

"Sebentar lagi, Gaara-kun." Sahut Hinata dari dalam kamar Naruto.

"Tidak mau, aku aneh sekali!"

"Hei, cepat. Nanti kau terlambat bodoh!"

Tiba-tiba terbukalah pintu kamar itu perlahan. Menampilkan sesosok laki-laki err bukan lagi laki-laki. Naruto tertunduk saat semua mata temannya tertuju pada tubuhnya dari bawah sampai atas dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

Ternyata yang keluar bukan lagi Naruto yang mereka kenal. Kini laki-laki urak-urakan tersebut sudah menjelma menjadi gadis cantik berambut pirang yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai cantik ke belakang. Warna kulitnya yang _Tan,_ manis sekali dengan polesan make up Natural yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Kini garis-garis diwajahnya sudah tersamarkan dengan bedak yang tebalnya minta ampun. Bibirnya yang kelihatan basah berpoles gincu merah muda. Dan Tak lupa kaki jenjangnya yang mulus tiba-tiba, beralaskan Highheels berwarna putih. Sungguh sangat anggun.

Kiba, Gaara, Lee masih keenakan dengan pemandangan di depannya. Mumpung gratisan, kalau ini perempuan beneran pasti mereka bertiga sudah ditampar sampai hidung mereka mengeluarkan darah. Mereka sampai lupa kalau Naruto ini laki-laki.

"Maaf lama. Aku harus mencukur bulu kaki Naruto dulu. Hehe." Ucap Hinata dari belakang Naruto dengan tidak berdosa. Sungguh ia sangat bangga dengan hasil karyanya sekarang.

Kiba menatap nafsu Naruto. Naruto yang mulai sadar akan tingkah aneh teman-temannya pun akhirnya melotot ke arah mereka. "Apa lihat-lihat?!"

"T-tidak.. Hanya saja. Kau cantik sekali."

.

.

.

"TIDAKKK!"

.

.

Mereka berempat plus satu putri dadakan langsung bergegas ke TKP. Maksudnya, ke sekolah mereka. Menggunakan mobil bak milik ayah Naruto. Ternyata di sana sudah ramai sekali dengan siswa-siswi berpakaian rapi dan menawan. Laki-lakinya memakai jas hitam dan perempuan banyak yang memakai gaun yang anggun.

"Aku tidak yakin soal ini." Gumam Naruto menatap gedung aula sekolahnya yang sekarang sudah terdengar musik berirama lembut khas pesta dansa. Sungguh kalau bukan Sakura, ia tidak akan mau menjadi seperti ini.

"Tenang saja, sayang. Aku ada disampingmu kok." Ucap Kiba yang tiba-tiba langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto.

'BLETAK' Bogeman mentah pun mendarat di kepala laki-laki yang mempuanyai binatang peliharaan itu.

"Dengar Naruto. Sekarang namamu Naruko bukan lagi Naruto." Gaara pun mulai menjelaskan rencananya pada Naruto."Jangan gugup dan berperilakulah layaknya seorang gadis." Naruto mulai mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Jantungnya tba-tiba berdegup sangat kencang.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa kalian sendiri tidak ikut?"

"Kan hanya yang memakai dresscode saja yang boleh masuk. Aku sih titip makanannya saja yah. Hehe." Pinta Lee yang kelaparan pada Naruto.

'Kring..Kring' Tiba-tiba berbunyilah ponsel milik Naruto. Dirogohnya saku baju itu untuk mengambil alat komunikasi tersebut. Di layar ponsel tersebut tertulis nama 'My Lovely Emakke'

"Oh tidak, ibuku. Ya halo?" Tanpa babibu ia langsung mengangkat panggilan dari ibundanya tercintah.

" _Naruto! Kau ini ada dimana sekarang?_ " Tanya orang di seberang sana dengan marah.

"Aku? Aku ada di luar." Teman-temannya pun mulai menatap cemas pada Naruto. Takut ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

" _Dasar! Pokoknya harus pulang jam sembilan. Kau ini belum mencuci piring, sialan._ "

"Lah? Tapi kan sekarang jam delapan, Bu."

" _Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Pulang atau kau akan ibu kunciin di luar._ " Panggilan itu pun tak lama terputus dengan tidak elitnya.

"BAGAIMANA INI?! Aku disuruh pulang jam sembilan." Naruto pun mondar-mandir dengan panic.

"Kalau begitu, cepat bodoh!"

.

.

.

Naruto pun mulai berjalan tergesa-gesa. Sebisa mungkin ia biasakan memakai sepatu highheels dengan gaya berjalan wanita. Tetapi tetap saja gagal, berkali-kali ia hampir jatuh. Tak jarang juga banyak tatapan nakal anak laki-laki genit yang berjalan di sampingnya, namun langsung saja ia kasih _deathglare_ andalannya.

Naruto mulai memasuki ruangan berwarna emas mewah itu. Disekelilingnya ada makanan, dan siswa-siswi yang sedang berdansa ditambah alunan music yang menurut Naruto sangatlah tidak enak. Ngomong-ngomong soal makanan, dia jadi lapar karena memang belum makan.

"Hah, nanti saja mencari Sakura. Sekarang isi perut dulu." Ia melupakan misinya sejenak. Ia pun menghampiri meja buffet yang di atasnya tersedia berbagai macam makanan. Dari dalam sampai luar Jepang, semua makanan ada di sini. Air liur mulai menetes kala ia melihat Croisant coklat di depannya.

"Saatnya makan." Namun sayangnya pemirsah saat ia hendak mengambil roti asal prancis tersebut, Seseorang di sampingnya menyenggolnya dengan pelan. Sangat pelan. Tapi kalian kan tahu, Naruto pakai highheels sehingga keseimbangannya berkurang. Ditiup saja sudah jatuh.

"Kyaa!" Kakinya seakan tidak bisa lagi menopang berat badan sang empunya. Tapi untungnya. Saat Naruto hampir jatuh, seseorang tersebut memegangi lengannya sehingga ia batal terjun ke lantai beralaskan karpet tebal tersebut.

"Maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya dengan khawatir laki-laki yang tadi menyenggolnya. Naruto tahu bahwa dia laki-laki karena suaranya yang ngebass.

Naruto yang tadi tertunduk mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya sesosok Laki-laki yang sangat ia kenali. Berambut pantat ayam dengan gayanya yang selangit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Uchiha Sasule! Tatapannya seketika berubah menjadi kesal.

Sementara dipandangan Sasuke. Terlihat di depannya seorang gadis cantik beriris biru langit yang sangat cerah. Ia benar-benar manis, mungkin gadis satu-satunya yang membuat ia jadi seperti ini. Pandangannya mulai turun pada paha gadis ini yang seksi. #AuthorNosebleed #puasawoy!

"Teme!"

"A-apa?!" Sasuke menautkan alisnya saat gadis ini berkata _teme_. Bukankah hanya si dobe itu yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

Naruto keceplosan. Ia lupa, dia kan harus menjaga rahasianya saat ini.

"M-maksudku. Itu aku latah tadi hehe." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang lembut dimirip-miripin perempuan.

Sasuke pun tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Sungguh Naruto baru kali ini melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu. Biasanya kan dia tersenyum meremehkannya. Namun kali ini, Sasuke tersenyum manis, benar-benar manis! Sasuke sampai tidak sadar keterusan memegang lengan gadis yang ia tidak ketahui bahwa gadis ini adalah laki-laki.

"Ekhm," Naruto pun berdehem. Membuat Sasuke perlahan melepaskan genggamannya dan membantu Naruto berdiri. 'Sumpah, modus banget sih ini pantat ayam. Lain kali akan kupukul dia.'

"M-maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto pun tersenyum agak dipaksakan. Yang menurut Sasuke senyuman manis.

'Aku harus meninggalkan si teme ini. Sial sekali aku bertemu dengannya.' Batin Naruto merutuki nasibnya. Tadinya ia berencana pergi untuk mencari Sakura tapi..

'GREB'

"Eh?" Tangan Sasuke kembali menggenggam tangannya.

"T-tunggu! Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa kubilang, aku memaafkanmu." Entah mengapa sekarang jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Mungkin karena takut ketahuan kalau dia itu Naruto. Bisa hancur harga dirinya kalau musuhnya sendiri tahu. Atau karena senyuman manis Sasuke tadi?

"Sepertinya, aku mengenalmu."

'DEG'

"M-maaf, aku harus-"

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, oh ya aku belum tahu namamu. Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Naruto. 'Aku sudah tahu kali, ayam banyak gaya' Gumam Naruto tak suka.

"Aku Narut- Naruko!" Naruto pun mencoba ramah kepada Sasuke. Biasanyakan kalau melihat wajahnya saja pasti sudah kejar-kejaran seperti Tom n Jerry. 'Tapi kenapa aku jadi agak gugup ya? dia benar-benar tidak mengenalku'

Sasuke tiba-tiba mengambil croissant isi coklat yang tadi diinginkan Naruto, dan memberinya kepada gadis yang baru ia kenal tersebut. "Ini, tadi kau mau ini kan?" Tawarnya pada Naruto. Dengan tidak sadar, Naruto mengambilnya dari tangan Sasuke.

"A-arigatou,"

"Lebih baik makannya jangan di sini," Ujar Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangan Naruto. Ia langsung menuntunnya ke meja yang di sana terdapat kursi untuk makan. (Semacam Dinner lah) 'Asik! Predikat jombloku sebentar lagi akan hilang.' Batin Sasuke. Kau tidak tahu saja Sasuke, kalau gadis yang membuatmu jatuh cinta ini adalah musuhmu sendiri.

"Silakan duduk." Sasuke mulai menarik kursi untuk mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk. Naruto hanya mengangguk canggung. Sementara Sasuke kini sudah duduk di depannya. *Langsung sikat aja noh si Sasu*

"Ayo dimakan, kenapa bengong. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu. Kasihan cantik-cantik sendirian."

Hoekk~ kode yang buruk bung. Tetapi Naruto langsung memakan roti itu dengan lahap. Naruto tidak sadar kalau dia sedang digombal. Di alam bawah sadar Naruto, ia sedang tertawa cekikikan karena mengetahui bahwa ternyata Sasuke suka modus juga.

"Makannya pelan-pelan. Lihat jadi belepotan."

"Hm?'' Tanya Naruto bingung. Pribadi Naruto yang berisik berubah menjadi pendiam sekarang.

"Biar aku saja."

Tanpa babibu, Sasuke pun mengambil tisu yang ada di dekatnya untuk mengelap pipi Naruto yang kotor karena cokelat.

'DEG'

'DASAR PANTAT AYAM SIALAN!'

.

.

END

HUWAA maafkan daku endingnya jadi gantung gini T_T berpacu dengan words soalnya. Ku gamau lebih dari 2k..

Setelah sekian lama hiatus akhirnya bisa bikin ff lagi~ Alhamdulillah urusan sekolah lancar!

Okeh sekian gaje fict dari saya. Rencananya sih ini pengen dibuat sekuel… tapi…


End file.
